


Aftermath

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Knight Quest (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Drabble, FFXIV Write Challenge 2019, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Heavensward Spoilers, do not piss off the white mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Anyone can find themselves on the path of the Dark Knight. It just takes the right push. In this case, it's a death that pushes a white mage over the edge of the abyss.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV Writing Challenge Prompt #5: Vault

The Raen had been a healer all her life, dedicated to helping those in pain and in need and even dedicated to helping heal the vast Black Shroud of its corruption from time to time. Fray observed her coldly, watching the zweihander come around in an arc that bit its blade deep into a temple knight’s stomach. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would certainly have him out of commission for several weeks. The dark knight sighed in aggravation as she charged into another group of them, a cry on her lips of anguish and anger.

For a white mage, there was a lot of black in this one - darkness brought to the surface by the recent events of their storming the Vault. Fray envied whatever person had been so important to her to bring the dark rushing out in the wake of their death. They already knew, of course they did, but the Raen didn’t need to know that just yet - she needed direction and something to release the deep seated grief and anger on for now.

  
Mitsuko forced back tears as her blade broke arms, tore open legs, and pierced into bellies. Her training as a healer hadn’t been meant for this kind of precise damage, but it certainly helped. She wanted to drag these corrupted bastards to Aymeric after this, not kill them. A welling of magic in her palm and she threw it at the chirurgeon who was further back, knocking the man out of his healing spell as she darted through under swords, lances and arms to bring the flat of the blade about his head, knocking him senseless and dropping him to the floor. Rage fueled her aching arms and the darkness rising inside.

These men had been the type to drag Alphinaud and Tataru before Halone’s “judgement” and force a trial by combat. They had been the ones to block their path through the damnable cathedral and its winding pathways to reach the very top walkway, and one of their ilk-

“If any one of you talk about this, I won’t just kill you, I’ll kill your wife and children and burn your gods damned house down!” Fray roared from behind her, and she knew what that was about-

One of their ilk had killed a good man who had only wanted to be the best type of knight. “I’ll tear the fucking Vault apart if I have to, to make something decent of this shithole city,” she growled at the last temple knight, who crawled away on a broken leg, and untied the brume girl with a sigh of exhaustion.


End file.
